This relates to a device for releasably securing tools to rotary grinders. The invention is particularly useful for securing tools such as disposable abrasive disks including sanding disks, flap discs, buffing pads and the like to relatively rigid backup pads, disks or plates.
The attachment means is particularly important when the disk and pad are so designed that only a limited range of mutual orientations is permissible. In such situations ensuring that the pad and disk are correctly oriented can be very tedious.
A typical arrangement where this is an important consideration is the abrading system described in PCT/US-96/18927. In a typical device according to this Application, the disk and backup pad are each basically round but with equally spaced chord segments removed from the circumference and vision holes spaced around both the disk and the backup pad. These together provide a clear view of the area being abraded while in use, but only if the holes in the pad and disk are aligned.
The present invention provides a simple and foolproof attachment means that ensures that misalignment is essentially impossible.